Papa sensei
by limm
Summary: AU//Sakura una mujer de 27 años con dos hermosos hijos fruto de una relación no muy placentera...se siente un poco sola...sus hijos quieren animarla y deciden empezar a buscarle una pareja...y quien mejor que su amado sensei Sasuke Uchiha!
1. mama esta solabusquémosle un novio

**Papa-sensei**

Por:limm

-

--

--

-

**Capitulo 1- mamá se siente sola…..busquémosle un novio!!!!!**

El sonido del claxon la estaba matando…

- ya voy!!!- grito desde la ventana de su habitación…pero el ruido seguía. Termino de ponerse la blusa y tomó el saco, se lo pondría en el mismo auto

- ya voy!!!!!!- grito mas fuerte ya desde abajo asomándose por la puerta

Fue a la cocina…al menos se tomaría un tiempito para un desayuno, así que tomó una de las tostadas que estaban en el plato y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, mientras el ya insoportable sonidito del auto en la calle la acompañaban como "fondo musical", tomo lo mas rápido que pudo el jugo y con tostada e boca salio, pero en el camino a la puerta dos pequeños somnolientos bajaron

- ya te vas mami??- pregunto la pequeña niña mientras se frotaba un ojo

- si querida…por cierto…que extraño que se levanten tan temprano

-por que cualquiera se despertaría con el escándalo que hacen allá afuera- dijo el niño junto a la chica

- si…no entiendo porque no se calla…le eh gritado mil veces que ya voy pero….- la mujer se quedo pensativa por un rato pero el ruido la volvió a traer a la realidad- será mejor que calle al escandaloso, adiós amores nos vemos luego- la mujer se agacho y los pequeños la besaron en ambas mejillas- pórtense bien en la escuela y háganle caso a Tenten

- ella sigue roncando, es un tronco seco…ni con el agua que le tiramos encima se desper…….ups- la pequeña se tapo la boca con sus manitas

- que ustedes hicieron que??- la mujer los miro molesta pero inmediatamente recordó que si no salía el ruido continuaría y los vecinos saldrían a quejarse- hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva…adiós bebes!!

- adiós anciana!!!- gritaron los pequeños mientras la mujer salía dándoles una ultima mirada asesina….

- y ahora que hacemos Akira-niichan

-ya te dije que no me digas así Eriko- le dijo el pequeño de nombre Akira- y será mejor que nos cambiemos para ir a la escuela antes que Tenten despierte y se de cuenta de lo que le….

- QUIEN DEMOSNIOS ME MOJO LA CAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito alguien desde arriba

- muy tarde- dijo la niña- corre!!!!

Los dos empezaron a correr por la casa mientras una pelicastaña bajaba corriendo dispuesta a matarlos…

----------

Los vecinos ya estaban saliendo por las ventanas mientras le lanzaban miradas desaprobatorias al auto negro que estaba frente a la casa de los Haruno, que aun continuaba con el interminable ruido.

Segundos mas tarde todas esas miradas fueron directo a la pelirosa que salía de la casa, trataba de sonreír mientras les decía que no se preocuparan, que el ruido se calmaría en unos segundos…

Se acerco al carro y asomo la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto que estaba abierta y vio la razón por la cual no paraba el ruido…..un apuesto hombre rubio vestido con traje negro y corbata naranja estaba dormido sobre el volante mientras su mejilla presionaba el claxon provocando el interminable ruido

- esto solo le pasa a Naruto- dijo la pelirosa mientras miraba aburrida a su mejor amigo- NARUTO!!!!!!!!!- grito a todo pulmón haciendo que el rubio abriera sus ajos azules asustado mientras gritaba

- KYAAA!!!!!...Sakura-chan!! Porque me pegas esos sustos!!!- le dijo mientras hacia uno de sus tipicos pucheros….a pesar de ya ser un adulto Naruto aun se comportaba como un niño

- como que porque!!!?...te quedaste dormido sobre el volante!! El sonido incluso despertó a los niños!!! Y sabes que ellos son difíciles de despertar- dijo la pelirosa mientras entraba al auto

-lo siento pero no pude dormir…tenia que terminar el trabajo que me encargo el…jefe- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tonito de burla mientras ponía en marcha el vehiculo

- que pasa con el jefe?- le pregunto Sakura mientras sacaba un espejo y se maquillaba

- que es un idiota!!! Eso pasa.. siempre mandándome tareas difíciles!!- decía Naruto mientras presionaba mas el volante, provocando que sus manos se pusieran de un tono rojo violáceo

- bueno es que te odia- le dijo Sakura mientras reía

- apuesto a que es así- dijo Naruto ya calmándose- siempre mirándome con esos ojos tan feos que tiene

- te recuerdo que tiene los mismos ojos de Hinata- le dijo Sakura mientras colocaba brillo en sus labios

- si..pero los de ella son mucho mas lindos, los de ella expresan calidez, tranquilidad, alegría….en cambio los del Hyuga anticuado expresan ganas de matarlo!!!!!- dijo soltando el volante y levantando los puños

- jajaja…ya cálmate o tendremos un accidente Naruto….- Sakura guardo todas sus cosas en su bolso y luego mira a Naruto- y que tal me veo?

- hermosa! Como siempre Sakura-chan!!!- le dijo el rubio mientras sonreía

- gracias…- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- por cierto, te conté que los niños hoy van a su nueva escuela

- si me lo habías dicho…..te preocupa que les valla mal???

- mmm…no…ellos estarán bien.. además ahí enseñan la cerda de Ino y Chouji…así que no tengo de que preocuparme

- sin mencionar que tus hijos saben defenderse perfectamente, en especial Eriko…nunca olvidare cuando me dio ese golpe…..se nota que es tu hija…- dijo tocándose la mejilla como si aun le doliera

- jajaja……si..así es mi princesita

- listo ya llegamos- dijo Naruto estacionándose en su lugar, frente a un gran edificio…… la gran Empresa Hyuga

----------

-Tenten…aun estas molesta??- preguntaba una pequeña pelinegra

- ustedes pequeños mocosos mojaron mi pijama favorita…sin mencionar todas las sabanas y el colchón…ahora tendré que dormir en el sofá hasta que se seque….- murmuro la castaña de moñitos mientras caminaba por la calle seguida de los pequeños hijos de Sakura

- pero no fui yo…fue idea de Akira!!!- dijo la niña mientras señalaba a su hermano mellizo

- y quien lleno la jarra con el agua!!?

- pero quien me paso la jarra!!!?

-quien me sujeto el banquito!!!??

- ya basta!!!!!- grito Tenten- ya esta bien los perdono…pero no lo vuelvan a hacer!!!

- gracias tía Ten!!!!

- ahora caminen mas rápido o llegaremos tarde

Los tres continuaron caminando hasta divisar una escuela muy grande de paredes de color verde claro con una letras blancas adelante que decía: PRIMARIA KONOHA y bajo esto la insignia de la Institución

- won!! Que grande- dijo Eriko

- iug! Les urge un nuevo color…ese verde da asco- dijo Tenten

- te apoyo- dijo Akira

-enserio?...a mi me gusta- dijo Eriko

- bueno! será mejor que entren ya…tomen aquí están todo lo que necesitan sus horarios y todo….-Tenten miro el horario de los niños- veo que todas sus clases son juntos….

- sabes que no nos podemos separar!- dijo la niña mientras se abrazaba a su hermano

- si somos los mellizos inseparables!!- dijo el niño levantando la mano al aire

- si si…ya vallan- los niños se disponían a irse- esperen!!!....mi beso?- los mellizos la besaron uno en cada mejilla- adiós niños!!!...recuerden si alguien trata de hacerse el listo con ustedes díganle que su querida tía Tenten tiene una tienda de armas y conoce a muchos hombres grandes y fuertes que se encargaran de ellos!!!!- gritaba la mujer mientras los niños corrían tratando de alejarse lo mas rápido posible de ella

----------

Sakura llego a casa…se despidió de Naruto con la mano y cerro la puerta mientras se quitaba los tacones y los tiraba por ahí

- auch!!!- grito alguien desde el sofá

- Tenten!...no sabia que estabas aquí…lo siento

- cerré la tienda antes…..ya que tus primores me despertaron antes de lo normal….estoy muy cansada- dijo mientras hundía la cabeza en una almohada

- hay mis bebes…..espero que estén bien en su nueva escuela…..

- ellos estarán bien…ya les dije que si alguien se mete con ellos tienen a su tía que vende armas en el centro!!!

- Tenten que dije sobre eso…..- le dijo mirándola desaprovatoriamente-….pero olvídalo….hay algo de comer??

- mmm…aun no preparo nada……por cierto……porque tan temprano tu??

- el jefe se peleo con Naruto……..de nuevo……estaba tan molesto que dijo que teníamos el día libre a todos….porque necesitaba paz y tranquilidad

- ese tal Neji Hyuga debe ser un ogro….- dijo Tenten mientras se levantaba

- si….ya le hace falta una novia- dijo Sakura mientras iba a la cocina seguida de su amiga

- y porque no aprovechas tu??- le pregunto maliciosamente Tenten

- no hables tonterías!!?...Neji Hyuga no es mi tipo para nada!!!!....es muy mandón y malhumorado….además esta comprometido

- cierto…pobre Hinata…todo lo que va a sufrir

- si….aunque no tanto como Naruto el día que se casen

- aun sigue loco por ella???

- tu que crees?.....cuando se entero del compromiso casi se muere…..lo encontré en un bar. totalmente borracho…..

-eso explica su interminable odio hacia su jefe

-si supongo que si…..sin contar que todos los trabajos mas difíciles se los deja a el….- Sakura se paro un momento- me pregunto si el sabrá que Naruto ama a Hinata….

- quien sabe…talvez lo sepa y por eso lo odia…..mira esta es mi teoría….- Tenten adopto una pose sabionda- Neji Hyuga el malvado y sexy empresario comprometido con la linda y dulce Hinata Hyuga..su prima….siente celos de Naruto Usumaki…..uno de sus trabajadores

- y porque Neji tendría celos de Naruto??- pregunto Sakura

-mmm….porque…. talvez a Hinata también le guste Naruto y Neji lo descubrió y por eso odia tanto a Naruto…porque su prometida ama a otro!!!...eso es!!!!!!

- Tenten…porque Hinata estaría enamorada de Naruto???

-mmm no lo se…pero no encuentro otra razón para que Neji odie tanto a Naruto- dijo la chica de moñitos

- hay Tenten tu y tus locas ideas…..- la pelirosa suspiro mientras ojeaba el congelador- aquí no hay nada comestible… mejor ordeno comida..

- china!!! Hoy es día de comer comida china!!!- grito entusiasmada Tenten mientras se soltaba los moños

- si supongo que esta bien…hace tiempo que no comemos comida china…- Sakura tomo el teléfono y ordeno la comida

- pide que te traigan esas galletitas de la fortuna- le susurro Tenten

La pelirosa termino de ordenar y luego miro a su amiga

- cuando dejaras de creer en esas tontas galletas…

-cuando me defrauden! Hasta ahora todo lo que me sale se me cumple- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- eso es porque….olvídalo…- Sakura suspiro y tomo el control de la televisión

- si abrieras una apuesto que te ayudara mucho

- ya abrí una….y no me fue del todo bien- suspiro triste la ojiverde mientras dejaba el control a un lado

- yo….lo olvide lo siento….-dijo Tenten sintiéndose mal por su amiga

-"no dejes escapar esta oportunidad, te traerá buenos beneficios para el futuro"….lo único bueno que conseguí ahí fue a mis pequeños…

- bien…no se equivoco del todo….ahora eres feliz no?

- adoro vivir con los niños y contigo….claro que soy feliz!!...es solo….que a veces me gustaría poder volver a sentir amor…..

- tus hijos te aman…

- ya lo se…por Dios Tenten eres tan ingenua!…..me refiero a otro tipo de amor…

- oh…..oh!!!!....- la pelimarrón entendió a lo que se refería su amiga- vamos Sakura no te desanimes …algún día encontraras al indicado, el que te sepa valorar y amar, por ahora disfruta el tiempo con tus hijos….yo me encargare de buscarte un hombre…sabes muchos machos fortachones van a la tienda….estoy segura que algunos de ellos…

-no!!- la pelirosa la interrumpió- no voy a salir con un enorme peludo hombre lleno de tatuajes!!!....esa no es la figura paterna que quiero para mis hijos!...sabes que olvídalo…por ahora no pensare en eso…si quiero una figura paterna ahí estas tu…- bromeo la pelirosa ya de mejor humor

- oye!!!- amabas empezaron a tirarse los cojines hasta que el timbre las interrumpió la comida ya había llegado

- nosotros abrimos!!!!- gritaron una voces detrás de las chicas

- oigan!! Desde cuando están aquí!- grito sorprendida Sakura mientras uno de sus hijos abría la puerta- mejor díganme…¿como entraron sin que nos diéramos cuenta!?

- Akira-niichan tiene sus trucos- dijo la pequeña Eriko mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano que traía las bolsas de comida

- que no me llames así!!- grito molesto el pequeño mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa

- ya basta!....vengan aquí y denme un abrazote y un besote!!!!- grito Sakura abriendo los brazos hacia sus hijos los cuales corrieron junto a su madre llenándola de besos- ¿cómo les fue en su primer día?

- genial!!!... todos los profesores son muy divertidos!..y Chouji-san nos dejo tomar pudín extra!!

- si mami!!... Ino-san también es muy buena! Su salón de clase esta decorado con muchas flores!! Y me regalo una mira!!!- dijo la pequeña Eriko sacando una rosa de su mochila- es para ti mamá!

- gracias amor! Esta muy linda….- dijo Sakura tomando la rosa entre sus manos

- pero la mejor clase fue sin dudas la de música!!!!- grito eufórico Akira

- es verdad!!!...Sasuke-sensei es muy lindo!!!!- dijo la pequeña Eriko con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

- lindo?...

- bah! Las niñas que se fijan solo en el físico!!- dijo el niño mientras miraba a su hermana- yo digo que es genial!!!...es un excelente músico!! Hoy dijo que nos enseñara a tocar el instrumente que quisiéramos!!!.....yo escogí la guitarra….el tiene una muy grande y genial…pero no podré tocarla por ahora…primero debo aprender desde lo mas fácil…pero no importa yo me esforzare y seré tan bueno como Sasuke-sensei- dijo el muchacho elevando los brazos y sonriendo

- yo me casare con el!!!!!!- grito la niña imitado la pose de su hermano

- vaya!!....tendré un músico y una boda…..eso me saldrá muy caro….mejor vallamos a comer amores….vallan a lavarse las manos- indico Sakura mientras les daba palmadas a sus hijos

-si mami!!!- gritaron al unísono los pequeños mientras subían las escaleras en dirección al baño

- Tenten deja de comerte la comida!!!!

----------

- me pasas el jabón- dijo Eriko mientras mojaba sus manitas en el lavabo

- espera a que termine de usarlo- le dijo su hermano a su lado…

- sabes….debemos hacer algo…- dijo pensativa la pequeña Eriko mientras por fin lograba usar el jabón

- creo que debemos comprar un jabón para cada uno….eso evitara muchos conflictos y….

- de eso no!!!....hablo de mama….la oíste se siente sola….

- y tu la oíste decir que por ahora esta bien con nosotros…

- pero es mujer!!!....nosotras siempre hablamos todo lo contrario a lo que sentimos- dijo Eriko optando una pose muy sabionda

- tienes razón…..pero que podemos hacer….

- hay si que eres lento niichan!!!

- que no me llames así……pero dime que tienes en mente

- buscarle un novio a mamá!!!

- y donde conseguiremos eso….no conocemos muchos hombres solteros que estén buscando novia….

-mmm ya encontraremos algo….por ahora no le digamos nada a nadie…ni siquiera a Tenten….esto es una misión secreta!- dijo Eriko poniendo un dedo en sus labios

- si sigues gritando todo el mundo se va a enterar…

- lo siento….- Eriko salio del baño para luego asomar su cabeza y mirar a su hermano- niichan!!!

- no me digas así!!!!!

Los pequeños bajaron corriendo y se sentaron en sus sillas.

- muy bien antes de comer…- Tenten hablo calmadamente

- rezamos?- pregunto Akira

-no!!...abran sus galletas!!!- Tenten les paso a cada uno una galleta

-si!!!!!!!!- gritaron los mellizos mientras tomaban sus respectivas galletas y las abrían sacando el ya conocido papelito

- que dices Sakura…vamos solo para divertirnos!- la animo su amiga

- de acuerdo…- Sakura tomo el papel de la galleta y empezó a leer

- que dice mami?- le pregunto su hija mientras la miraba

- dice "muy pronto el amor tocara las puertas de tu corazón…no rechaces esa ayuda secreta que te brindan….tus números de la suerte 2-27-11-7"

- wow!!!!.....que linda suerte!!!...la mía dice "tranquilízate y pronto encontraras la felicidad" los números no importan….dijo Tenten tirando el papel a un lado- ahora a comer!!!

Todos empezaron a comer, mientras Sakura pensaba en lo que decía su galleta…

- _**ayuda secreta….. que tontería…..no creo que Tenten haga algo en secreto…….vamos Sakura es solo un estúpido papel**_

La comida continuo tranquila, los mellizos se la pasaron hablando de lo maravilloso que era su nuevo Sensei Tenten fingía escucharlos mientras veía un programa en la televisión y Sakura sonreía al ver a sus pequeños tan felices… aunque estaba un poco preocupada….ese tal Sasuke-sensei estaba acaparando mucho la atención de sus hijos….pero pronto se olvido del asunto…….

CONTINUARA

**_n.n hola!!! Otro fic loco mió :D …esta vez es un Sasu-Saku….esta idea se me ocurrió mientras veía un video de ellos y vi a Sasuke de rockero y dije….porque no hacer un fic así xD…luego vinieron los hijos y me gusto como quedaba :D …..ahora solo espero que a ustedes les guste T-T…. díganme que tal esta :D …..dejen sus reviews eso me ara feliz…..de antemano gracias por leer y si vas a dejar tu review…gracias por el review n.n …._**

**_adiós!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Atte_**

**_Limm(L)_**


	2. citación disciplinaria o cita romantica?

**Papa-sensei**

Por: limm

-

--

--

-

**Capitulo 2- citación disciplinaria o cita romántica**

- que bueno que esta vez nos lleves tu mami

- si, tía Tenten me asusta

- ¡oigan estoy aquí!

- solo bromeaba no jales mi cabello

Los pequeños caminaban a ambos lados de su madre tomados de las manos, era una imagen muy tierna para ver.

-¡paren de pelear!- grito la pelirosa poniéndose entre su pequeño Akira y su amiga- ¡parecen niños!

- yo tengo todos mis derechos aun lo soy- señalo el niño cruzándose de brazos y asiendo un puchero- en cambio ella ya esta vieja

- ¡que dijiste!- Akira se echo a correr mientras Tenten iba detrás tratando de alcanzarlo

- valla bebes- Eriko suspiro mirando a su madre la cual le dio una sonrisa alegre- por cierto mami, ¿no iras a trabajar hoy?

- al parecer no…Hinata me llamo y me dijo que Neji, mi jefe, aun esta molesto y decidió tomarse unas vacaciones de relajo, así que no iré a trabajar por lo menos durante lo que queda de la semana

- ¡viva! Eso significa que nos llevaras a la escuela todos los días- Eriko aplaudía alegremente mientras Sakura la miraba sonriente

- si amor toda esta semana los llevaré

- genial…espero que alguno de estos días conozcas a Sasuke-sensei

- ¿mi futuro yerno?- bromeo la mujer

- si- dijo la niña

Cuando llegaron a una esquina un auto se estaciono frente a ellos, por la ventana se asomo una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda, en el asiento trasero dos niños peleaban.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Tenten! ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verlas como han estado?- dijo alegremente la mujer

-¡Temari! ¿que tal como estas…como esta Shikamaru?

- igual de problemático como siempre…pero estamos bien

- Vaya no los veo desde que mis bebes nacieron- dijo la pelirosa señalando a los pequeños que observaban a los otros niños que peleaban

- cierto…pero míralos ¡están hermosos! Y se ven tan tranquilos- Temari miro a sus hijos que seguían peleando- espero que sigan así por siempre… ¡ya dejen de pelear!- el grito de la mujer hizo que los mellizos se sobresaltaran- listo…¿van a la escuela?- pregunto señalando las mochilas de los niños que Tenten sostenía en la mano

- si ¿tus hijos también estudian ahí?

- si, es su primer año- explicó Sakura con orgullo mientras sus hijos sonreían tímidamente

- ¡que bien¡…ustedes ya oyeron no!...mas les vale cuidarlos de cualquier cosa que les pueda pasar a este hermoso par de niños …¡y a ver si aprenden a comportarse como ellos!

- si mama…- dijo con tono aburrido una niña igual de rubia

- problemático….. pero esta bien lo are- contesto inmediatamente el chico mayor al ver la mirada de su madre

- lo ven…ya tienen protección- dijo Temari mirando a los pequeños

- ¡gracias!- dijeron los pequeños sonrojados

- parecen angelitos

- créeme que eso solo es superficial- murmuro Tenten

-¿quieren que los lleve?- pregunto Temari

- no gracias Temari… quiero pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con mis hijos ahora que estoy de vacaciones….gracias de todas formas

- vacaciones…. cuando me tocaran- Temari suspiro- bueno adiós chicas espero poder reunirnos un día de estos

- ¡si! ¡Y comeremos comida china!- grito Tenten efusivamente

- ¡claro!...bueno nos vemos chicas…o llegaremos tarde, adiós- el auto arranco en dirección a la escuela mientras los Nara continuaban su problemática discusión

- ¿los conocías?- pregunto Eriko mirando a su mama- los eh visto en la escuela se ven agradables…pero siempre pelean….

- son problemáticos eso es todo…y si son muy agradables seria lindo que fueran amigos todos… como los fuimos nosotros de pequeños ¿no crees Tenten?

- ¡si seria lindo! Estaríamos todos juntos y comeríamos….

- comida china…van a engordar con esa comida- dijo Akira mirando burlonamente a la pelimarrón la cual continuo con la persecución anterior

- y volvemos al principio- dijo Sakura suspirando- será mejor avanzar mas rápido o llegaremos tarde- Sakura tomo la mano de su pequeña y continuaron su camino.

----------

Las clases iban en su curso normal en la primaria Konoha. Akira estaba resolviendo unos ejercicios que dejaron de tarea cuando su hermana le pasó un papel

- ¿que es esto?

- una lista, ¡léela!

- lista de que- el niño empezó a inspeccionar la lista…eran nombres

- son los posibles candidatos para el futuro novio de mama

- son los nombres de nuestros maestros

- bueno…son los únicos hombres solteros que conozco- la niña se cruzo de brazos y miro molesta a su hermano- no te quejes no veo que ayudes mucho

- yo tampoco conozco muchos hombres que busquen novia, aparte de tío Naruto, pero quedamos en que el esta bien como tío

- si, pero veamos la lista, mira el primero es Kakashi sensei…pero ahora que lo pienso es muy viejo para mama, hasta ya tiene el pelo con canas y me da miedo su mascara

- ¿enserio? yo creo que es genial, pero tienes razón con lo del pelo, así que lo tachamos- el niño tacho el nombre y miro la lista- oye, ¿porque no pusiste a Sasuke sensei?

- porque el es mió

- claro…pero no crees que el seria un buen papá

- ¡dije que el es mío!

- ¡oh vamos! El es perfecto, no te gustaría tenerlo como papa que como novio

- ¡es mío!

- si te casa con el se pondrá viejo antes que tu

- ¡no me importa!

- tendrás que cocinarle

- lo are con gusto

- ¡hay Eriko!

- ¡no!

- ¡hazlo por mama!

- ya te di una gran lista – dijo señalando el papel

- si todos queremos a Gai sensei como papa- dijo sarcásticamente Akira mientras tachaba el nombre

- el es atlético

- ¿enserio lo quieres?- pregunto su hermano con los ojos abiertos

- no, ¡pero Sasuke sensei es mío!

-¡por favor!- rogó el niño mientras juntaba sus manitos

- no…

- ¡por favor!

- ¡que no!

- y dejare que me digas…Akira niichan- era su ultimo recurso

- mmm….esta bien, pero quiero también tus dulces de Halloween

- ¡eso no!

-entonces no hay trato

- esta bien…pero solo la mitad

- todo, mira que es por mamá

- ok,ok todo, solo por mamá- Akira suspiro mientras Eriko arrugaba la hoja para tirarla

-oye, cuando terminemos de juntar a mamá y a Sasuke sensei, me ayudaras a buscarme un nuevo novio- pregunto

- ¡olvídalo!

----------

El almuerzo empezó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron al comedor, algunos saciaban sus estómagos con la comida del lugar, otros preferían relajarse y solo se sentaban a charlar con sus amigos.

Los pequeños Haruno trataban de buscar sitio cuando vieron una carita conocida que les hacia señas

- ¡oigan! Vengan aquí con nosotros- con cuidado de no tirar sus almuerzos los mellizos se abrieron paso hasta la mesa donde los llamaban, ahí estaba una niña de su edad se cabello rubio y ojos celestes era Miyuko la hija de tía Ino y tío Chouji, estaba en la otra clase pero se conocían porque cuando sus padres se reunían solían jugar todos juntos, edemas hacia gimnasio con Eriko, sentados junto a ella estaban los dos chicos de esa mañana.

- ¡hola! Que tal sus clases- pregunto efusivamente la chica mientras los niños tomaban asiento

- bien- dijeron al unísono los chicos

- ellos son Karura y Yuta- dijo señalando a la chica que comía y al chico que dormía

- si nos conocimos esta mañana- dijo Karura

- ¡genial!- grito Miyuko- por cierto hiciste la lista esa de los novios quiero verla- Eriko trato de callar a su habladora amiga mediante señas pero fue muy tarde

- le contaste- reprocho Akira a su hermana

- se me escapo, trate de cambiar el tema pero ella insistió y me amenazo con contárselo a su mama y que su mama le dirá a la nuestra, no tenia opción- se defendió la pequeña mientras su hermano aun la miraba molesto- además necesitaremos ayuda no adulta, y ella es buena en esto

-no te preocupes Akira, no le diremos a nadie- dijo Miyuko cruzándose los brazos y cerrando los ojos

- ¿diremos?- pregunto el niño

- si le conté a Karura- dijo con alegría señalando a la chica, Akira miro a su hermana la cual inmediatamente se defendió

- a mi no me mires eso ya no es cosa mía

-calma Akira, ¿enserio creíste que tres niñitos de casi seis años iban a poder hacer todo el trabajo sin ayuda adulta? Por eso recurrí a ella, es mayor

- a si…cuanto

- tiene ocho…pero su hermano tiene once- agrego antes de que el chico hablara

- te refieres al que esta dormido ahí- pregunto Eriko señalando al chico que dormía

- bien talvez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero guardara el secreto, ahora la lista- dijo impaciente Miyuko mientras extendía la mano

- no es necesario, ya elegimos al candidato perfecto- dijo Akira

- ¿enserio? ¿¡quien!?

- Sasuke sensei- la sonrisa de la cara de Miyuko desapareció cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del pequeño Akira, Karura rodó los ojos y murmuro algo como "esto será problemático"

- ¿¡como que Sasuke sensei!?- Miyuko estaba roja de ira- el no puede ser el será mi futuro esposo, tendrán que cambiar de candidato

- créeme tampoco fui feliz con la idea- dijo Eriko- y el iba a ser mi futuro esposo

-hay no ella también- Akira movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

-ya me oyeron cambien el candidato- dijo Miyuko ya mas calmada

- no podemos el es el perfecto

- pero…

- te prometemos que el primer hijo que tenga con mama será tuyo- dijo Eriko inocentemente

- ¿no seria muy chico para ella?- pregunto su hermano extrañado

- su padre es menor que su madre- dijo Miyuko señalando a Karura la cual asentía distraída

- si hermanito, no has oído la frase no hay edad para el amor

- no…

- olvídalo, esta bien acepto el trato, pero no estoy del todo convencida.

- ¡gracias Miyuko chan!

- ¿y que tienen planeado?- pregunto la rubia

- bueno…nada aun, recién acabamos de decidir que Sasuke sensei seria el futuro novio de mamá

- creo que primero deben hacer que se conozcan- dijo Miyuko- que tengan una cita

- ¿como hacemos eso?- pregunto Akira

- deben hacer que su madre venga al colegio y hable con el sensei, si no me equivoco el es su tutor ¿verdad?

- si

- pues los padres generalmente vienen a hablar con los tutores cuando sus hijos tienen problemas con los estudios o disciplinarios, y por lo que se ustedes son un par de cerebritos, así que tendrán que buscarse problemas.

- ¿que tipo de problemas?- pregunto temerosa Eriko

- bueno- Miyuko volteo a ver a la otra chica- Karura es experta e eso

La nombrada levanto la vista de su almuerzo y una sonrisa diabólica se asomo por sus labios asustando a los niños.

----------

En la sala de profesores reinaba un ambiente de paz, en la ventana Ino regaba las plantas mientras conversaba con la profesora de Botánica, Kurenai. En la mesa Kakashi leía un libro mientas Gai hablaba y hablaba, en un rincón un apuesto hombre vestido con pantalones de mezclilla negro y camiseta negra también, a simple vista nadie pensaría que era un profesor por su porte despreocupado y genial, pero era nada menos que el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, el sensei mas guapo y querido de la primaria Konoha.

- ¿te despegaras de ese instrumento algún día?- las suaves notas que salían de la guitarra que tenia en la mano fueron interrumpidas por la voz de una de sus compañeras

-no lo creo, es mi vida

- enserio, ¿acaso vas al baño con ella?

- ….

- ¡Sasuke!

- no es cierto, solo juego contigo…la dejo en la puerta

- ¡hay! No has pensado en salir con alguna mujer

- mmmm…no-

- bueno entonces te presentare amigas

- Ino pareces una madre buscándole pareja a su hijo

- pensare que eres gay

- no soy gay- dijo ya molesto el Uchiha

- entonces déjame presentarte un amiga- rogó la chica- solo unita

- y me dejaras en paz

- lo prometo- Ino levanto la mano en señal de promesa

- esta bien- Ino empezó a dar saltitos- pero que no sea ruidosa, molesta o una loca que se obsesione conmigo

- mmm…será un poco difícil encontrar una…pero lo are- Ino suspiro y se toco el estomago- bueno mejor iré a ver a mi gordito y que me de algo de comer me muero de hambre, ¿quieres algo?

- no estoy bien gracias

- bueno- Ino salía de la sala, cuando de la puerta entro una mujer de cabello corto con una libreta en las manos, era Shizune la asistente personal de la directora del colegio

- disculpe. Señor Uchiha la directora quiere hablar con usted- dicho esto salio dejando a un Sasuke enojado, ¿es que acaso el mundo se puso de acuerdo para no dejarlo en paz ese día?

----------

-adelante- la imponente voz de la directora Tsunade le dio el permiso a Sasuke para entrar a su oficina

- ¿me mando a llamar señora?- dijo respetuosamente el maestro

- si- Sasuke cero la puerta tras de si, al parecer habían problemas- dos de sus alumnos ocasionaron un incidente en la cafetería

- que tipo de incidente

- una guerra de comida- la directora dio vuelta a su escritorio hasta llegar a su silla por me dio de un intercomunicador le dio la orden a Shizune para que trajera a los responsables del hecho, minutos después un par de pequeños cubiertos de todo tipo de comida hacían su aparición, entre toda esa gama de sabores Sasuke pudo distinguir dos cabecitas negras y cuatro pares de ojos verdes que lo miraban asustados, Sasuke los miro y luego se giro con la directora

- no es verdad- dijo incrédulo el músico

- me temo que si

- pero…son los Haruno son un par de angelitos, no es posible que dos pequeñines así hallan provocado ese desastre que me dice- Sasuke se acerco hasta los niños los cuales agacharon la cabeza con vergüenza

- las apariencias engañan

- si pero

- pero nada, mire señor Uchiha en estos momentos tengo muchos problemas para encargarme de este tipo de cosas, así que todo queda a su cargo, ahora mande a estos niños a que se limpien

- como usted diga señora- Sasuke abrió la puerta dando paso primero a los niños y saliendo el después los niños lo miraban con ojos arrepentidos

- ¿va a llamar a nuestra mamá?

- me temo que si Eriko- dijo Sasuke mientras le limpiaba el rostro a la pequeña con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo- aun no puedo creer que ustedes… pero bueno averiguaremos la razón cuado venga su madre, ahora vallan a limpiarse los espero en mi clase- con una sonrisa le acaricio la cabeza a ambos- no se preocupen no los castigare por esta vez, espero que no se repita.

- ¿aun así citara a mamá no es así?

- solo hablare con ella, y tratare de averiguar que hizo que ustedes se comportaran de esa forma

- prometemos que no lo volveremos a hacer sensei- dijeron los niños

- les creo, ahora a limpiarse o llegaran tarde a mi clase- animo el sexy maestro, los niños corrieron a limpiarse mientras Sasuke se dirigió a la sala de profesores por su guitarra.

----------

- toma- Miyuko le paso una blusa limpia a Eriko mientras la pequeña se lavaba las manos, por suerte no había nadie mas en el baño a si que podían hablar con toda comodidad sobre la "misión secreta" de los mellizos

- nunca mas volveré a hacer esto- dijo Eriko mientras entraba a uno de los cubículos a cambiarse de blusa

- pero al menos cumpliste lo que querías, el sensei y tu mamá se conocerán- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la camiseta sucia que le paso Eriko, y la guardaba en una bolsa. Eriko, ya limpia salio del baño con el rostro tranquilo

- tienes razón, y al menos parece que no esta enojado con nosotros- Eriko sonrió, en ese instante Karura entro al baño- ¿le conseguiste ropa a mi niichan?

- si, esta con Yuta en el baño, al rato salen, por cierto esta fue la mejor guerra de comida de todas, saben tienen futuro para esto- Eriko la miro enojada a lo cual la chica empezó a reír- solo bromeo. ¿Y cito a tu mamá o no?

- si- dijo Eriko mientras salía del baño junto a las dos chicas, minutos después Akira y Yuta llegaban, el primero ya limpio al igual que su hermana.

-bien, será mejor ir a clases antes que suene el timbre- dijo Miyuko- nos vemos luego- la chica dio media vuelta seguida de los hermanos Nara.

Los mellizos caminaron juntos hacia la clase de música

----------

La salida llego en la clase de Sasuke ya todos se estaban retirando, cierto par también se iba cuando los detuvo

- oigan Eriko Akira vengan un segundo aquí- revolvió en sus bolsillos y saco un papel- tomen se lo dan a su madre o padre para que…

- mamá- dijo Akira- no tenemos papá- Sasuke se quedo un rato observando a los niños los cuales lo miraban también esperando que continuara

- bu…bueno a su mamá y que venga mañana si es posible

- ¡si!- Eriko tomo la nota en sus manos y la guardo en su mochila- ¡adiós sensei!

- adiós…cuídense- los niños salieron del salón dejando al músico solo.

"_Mamá, no tenemos papá", _talvez encontró la causa del problema, o talvez no, sea cual sea el caso esas palabras dichas por el niño lo tocaron a fondo haciéndole recordar ciertos temas que trataba de dejar de lado.

Miro por la ventana el cielo estaba tranquilo, suspiro, tomo su guitarra y salio de ese salón.

**_yo tampoco tuve un papá, pero tampoco una mamá, simplemente estaba solo….espero que ellos no estén sufriendo lo mismo que yo_**

El día siguió su curso normal con excepción de el grito que pego Sakura al enterarse lo que habían hecho sus angelitos, y que esa noche no se escucho música en el departamento del señor Uchiha.

CONTINUARA

**:D hola!!! Estoy muy feliz por los comentarios que ****recibí con este fic TuT muchas gracias todos!!!!!!**

**Algunos tenían dudas con respecto a lo pequeños weno si ya les quedaron claras :D…en caso que no aquí va:**

**Akira (niño) – Eriko (niña)**

**Ambos son de ojitos como los de Sakura y cabello negro (ya descubrirán el porque..Obvio por el papa…pero quien es el papa O-o) xD…weno ya lo averiguaran si continúan leyendo kukuku….con respecto a la edad ambos tienen casi seis años, CASI, (como adelanto les digo que se acerca sus cumpleaños y será un momento muy importante en el fic :D)…. Aver q mas q mas…..mmmm**

**A si! xD**

**Para Pame-chan xP****: gracias por corregirme…espero haber mejorado en este cap TuT para nada me lo tome a mal siempre es bueno aceptar criticas constructivas…trate de usar menos los puntitos(fue difícil ojala lo allá disminuido T-T) y lo de los signos también :D sabes, antes de escribir el fic estaba pensando justo en eso pero lo olvide xD espero también haber mejorado :D. ojala siguas leyendo gracias!!! n.n**

**Para Itaaw-chan****: por mi no abría problema con lo del nombre…pero seria tener que cambiar desde el primer capitulo :S…y seria un poquito de trabajo :D…pero t prometo que en otro fic que escribiré futuramente el hijo de Sakura se llamara Akiro O…lo prometo!!! ojala no dejes de leer T-T gracias por el review!!**

**Y gracias a todas también!!!! Soy feliz!!!**

**Si alguna lee mi otro fic xD…sabra que no podre actualizar hasa el otro año xq voy a viajar y a tomarme vacaciones…asi que hasta el otro año no tendran el siguiente cap…prometo que en cuanto regrese me pondre a escribir como loca …..como dije talvez…TALVEZ escriba un especial navideño de naruto…TALVEZ aunq creo que no me alcanzara el tiempo….asi que lo publicaria el otro año en enero xD …lo cual estaria totalmente fuer de lugar…pero que mas da kukuku….**

**Bueno sin mas que hablar me despido gracias nuevamente a todos los comentarios y a los que leyeron este fics eso me entusiasma a escribir mas los quiero mucho!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Atte**

**Limm (L)….muy feliz xq es abuela xD…de seis pequeños hamsters….pero no creo que eso les interese xD…aun asi gracias si leiste hasta esta tonteria que escribi :D**

**Y….FELIZES FIESTAS!!!!!!**


	3. ¡mamá odia al sensei!¡ayudanos tía Ino!

**Disclaimer: **naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Papa-sensei**

Por: limm

-

--

--

-

**Capitulo 3- ¡mamá odia al sensei! ¡Ayúdanos tía Ino!**

Sentados, meciendo los pies que no llegaban al suelo, Akira y Eriko esperaban que llamaran a su madre para lo que ellos llamaron "el primer encuentro".

- ¿Señora Haruno?- pregunto Shizune llegando junto al grupo.

- soy yo- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

- el señor Uchiha los esta esperando, síganme.

----------

Suspiro resignado y dejo la guitarra a un lado, era imposible, desde que oyó esas palabras ya no podía hacer música, debía solucionar eso pronto.

- no tenemos papa…si supieran que si tienen uno. Pero…

Antes de continuar fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, levanto la cabeza y ahí estaba parada una mujer.

- señor Uchiha, la señora Haruno ya esta aquí.

- cla..claro dígale que venga.

Segundos después entraron corriendo los pequeños culpables de esa reunión, ambos corrieron hacia su sensei para saludarlo, el agacho la cabeza para poder verlos y despeinarlos a modo de saludo.

- ¿Cómo están? Supongo que vinieron con su madre- les dijo mientras se ponía de cunclillas para hablarles.

- si, soy yo- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Sasuke levanto la vista y la vio, no sabia porque ni como pero en ese momento muchas cosas en su cabeza le decían que debía tomar ya su guitarra…la inspiración llego de golpe a el, o era talvez otra cosa.

----------

Sus pequeños corrieron hacia el famoso profesor de música del cual tanto le hablaron.

La primera impresión: tierno

Este los recibió con una calida sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban como cuando un padre recibe a sus hijos.

Esfumo rápidamente esos pensamientos cuando de la boca del atractivo hombre salieron unas palabras refiriéndose a ella.

Así que hablando para que notara su presencia logro ver como el atractivo hombre de cabellos oscuros levantaba la vista y la miraba fijamente.

La segunda impresión: cara de bobo.

El hombre la miraba con la boca semiabierta, como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer linda en su vida, enseguida pensó que era uno de esos hombres que iban detrás de cualquier mujer.

La mirada del Uchiha la empezaba a poner incomoda así que se aclaro la garganta y empezó a caminar en dirección del grupo.

----------

Sakura se aclaro la garganta sacando al pelinegro de su sopor, empezó a caminar hacia el, que se puso de pie de inmediato, borro cualquier cosa de su mente y se centro en el objetivo de aquella reunión.

- me supongo que sabrá porque la cite ¿no es así señora Haruno?

- bueno, mis hijos me dijeron algo, pero no lo creo del todo así que prefiero que me lo explique usted.

- bueno, yo tampoco lo creí, pero ellos mismos han confesado que fueron los causantes, además hay testigos que lo aseguran.

- ¿testigos?

- mire señora Haruno no la cite para discutir sobre el accidente con la comida, sino para averiguar cual es la causa que hizo que ellos hicieran eso…talvez problemas en casa o…

- en nuestra casa todo va bien, a mis hijos nada les falta - Sakura reflexiono lo ultimo y luego agrego- bueno, alguna que otra cosa, pero no son importantes.

Sasuke entendió a que se refería la pelirrosa y miro a los niños que estaban muy animados jugando con los instrumentos que habían en el salón, supuso que estaban distraídos pero de todas formas bajo un poco la voz para empezar a hablar.

- me dijeron algo acerca de que …bueno no tienen un padre.

- bueno es verdad, pero, creo que ese problema no es de su incumbencia señor Uchiha.

- lo se…es solo que talvez eso influya algo en sus hijos, pienso que debería, tratar de solucionar ese problema.

-¿ me esta diciendo que me busque un hombre?- Sakura alzo la voz mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

- ¡no! Bueno no exactamente…pero…

- ni siquiera sabe lo que dice, mire señor Uchiha tengo algunos asuntos que atender y si me mando a llamar para darme una charla de como conseguirme un marido….

- no es eso…no se enoje señora…solo le quería decir que talvez ellos necesitan esa figura paterna que les enseñen orden y disciplina.

- ¿figura paterna?- la pequeña Eriko llego corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos adultos, detrás venia su hermano- ¡pero si eso ya tenemos!

- ¿a si?- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez.

- si, nuestra tía Tenten…ella es nuestra figura paterna la que nos enseña orden y disi…sisi… eso ultimo que dijo.

- tía Tenten- murmuro Sasuke mientras miraba a Sakura, la siguió mirando unos segundos mas recordando todo lo que hablaron y luego abrió los ojos y aspiro fuerte- ¡ahora entiendo todo!

- ¿disculpe?- dijo Sakura levantando un ceja y mirando extrañada al hombre.

- ahora entiendo porque los niños actuaron de esa forma, están frustrados y confundidos.

- oiga de que esta…

- como no estarlo teniendo a una madre lesbiana…

- ….

- ¡mama no!

Muy tarde la delicada y fuerte mano de Sakura ya se encontraba estampada en la mejilla del maestro el cual con el rostro hacia un lado miraba por la ventana como la directora subía a su auto.

Akira y Eriko ambos con las manos en la boca y los ojos muy abiertos observaron como su madre tomaba su bolso y se encaminaba a la puerta con el rostro totalmente rojo de furia.

- vámonos niños- sin perder el tiempo ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del salón no sin antes mirar con ojos de disculpa a su querido sensei, el cual no logro verlos ya que aun se encontraba en la misma posición que dejo Sakura al golpearlo.

- adiós sensei…

----------

Le palpitaba toda la cara, a lo lejos oía como una dulce vocecita se despedía de el, afuera la directora y su auto ya no estaban, en ese instante se dio cuenta que ya estaba solo.

- creo que me equivoque…

Se llevo la mano hasta la adolorida mejilla y la toco, estaba que ardía.

- pero que mujer…

Hizo una mueca de dolor al presionar más fuerte la mano contra su rostro, levanto la vista y vio su guitarra y olvidándose del dolor se dirigió a hacer lo que tanto había esperado.

----------

Sentado y comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas, un atractivo rubio miro por el espejo de su auto como su amiga se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba, al parecer estaba enojada, y cuando Sakura estaba enojada…

- ¡dame esas patatas!

- recién las acabo de abrir- lloriqueo Naruto mientras la bolsa esa prácticamente arrancada de sus manos – ¿que paso?

- ¡que ese maestro es un idiota eso paso!

- tío Naruto – Akira lo jalaba de la camisa desde el asiento de atrás.

- un segundo estoy hablando con su madre.

- ¿Qué es lesbiana?- soltó el pequeño.

- les…lesbiana- Naruto se volteo a mirar a los niños que esperaban una respuesta de parte del rubio, luego miro a Sakura que comida totalmente enojada.- oye Sakura has oído lo que…

- si lo oí perfectamente Naruto, dijo lesbiana.

- pero de donde…

- lo oyeron de su amado sensei…!así fue como me llamo!

- ya veo…ahora entiendo todo – iba a empezar a reír pero la mirada asesina de su amiga le indico que no era momento así que tomo las llaves y empezó a conducir.

- no me contestaron mi pregunta- dijo Eriko haciendo un puchero.

- cuando tengas 15 años te lo explicare- le dijo cortante su madre.

----------

Una dulce melodía suave y serena atrajo la atención de una esbelta rubia la cual llena de curiosidad se encamino en búsqueda del lugar de donde provenía esa música.

No le sorprendió que llegara desde la sala de música, así como tampoco que su querido y gran amigo Sasuke Uchiha era el autor de tan bello sonido.

- te noto inspirado Sasukin.

- algo así…¿ya te vas a casa?

- si Miyuki y Chouji me esperan pero tu canción me lleno de curiosidad así que vine a ver de quien era…no me sorprende que fueras tu, esta muy linda- dijo Ino mientras dejaba su bolso en una silla y se sentaba en el escritorio del salón.

- gracias Ino.

- ¡por cierto! Ya te conseguí una cita- Ino se levanto emocionada mientras juntaba las manos.

- ¿es gritona?

- no.

-¿se obsesionara conmigo?

- mmm…no.

- ¿es una mujer decidida y fuerte?

- ¡no mencionaste nada de eso!

- pues ahora quiero un así, conservando todas las condiciones anteriores claro- Ino se cruzo de brazos frustrada al oír los nuevos caprichos del pelinegro.

- bueno seguiré buscando.

- por cierto, hoy van a ir tu y Chouji a verme tocar.

- Chouji si pero yo no puedo, lo siento, tengo una reunión con mis amigas de la secundaria, Temari me llamo y dijo que vio a un par de ellas y mientras hablaban dijeron que seria bueno reunirnos todas algún día y bueno hoy es ese día… recordaremos viejos tiempos, ya sabes.

- se oye que será muy ruidoso.

- lo mismo dijo Shikamaru- ambos rieron al comentario luego de unos segundos de silencio Ino pego un brinco y tomo su bolso apurada.

- olvide que Chouji y la niña me esperan seguro se mueren de hambre adiós Sasuke seguiré buscando una chica para ti – con un beso en la mejilla la mujer salio como alma que lleva al diablo de la sala de música dejando a Sasuke solo de nuevo.

- ahora me gustan las mujeres fuertes y decididas, espero encontrar una igual a ella.

Miro el reloj y vio que ya era un poco tarde así que tomo la funda de la guitarra y la guardo, se la colgó al hombro y se dirigió a casa a preparar su presentación de esa noche.

----------

Las alegres risas del grupo de mujeres ahí reunido fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, al parecer la ultima integrante de la reunión había llegado.

- ¡Sakura! Hasta que al fin llegas pensamos que ya no venias.

- ni loca perderme esta reunión tan épica- Sakura seguida de sus pequeños se adentraron en la acogedora casa de los Nara.

- ustedes pueden ir al jardín trasero ahí están los otros demonios- indico Temari mientras Sakura saludaba a otras tres mujeres ahí reunidas.

- Sakurita, te iba a esperar en casa…pero tardaste demasiado así que vine lo siento.

- descuida Tenten, todo fue culpa de Naruto se puso a jugar con los niños en los juegos del restaurante…hasta que se le atoro la cabeza en un tobogán y tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos, ya se imaginaran.

- solo a Naruto le pasan esas cosas- dijo Tenten mientras las otras chicas reían a carcajadas a excepción de una que se sonrojo un poco y solo asomo una tímida sonrisa.

- dime Hinata, tu primo ya esta de mejor humor- pregunto Sakura a la pelinegra de la tímida sonrisa.

- creo que si…dijo que para el lunes ya debían volver a trabajar.

- que bueno, ya me empezaba a aburrir en casa por las mañanas- suspiro Sakura.

- eso es porque no sales a divertirte frentudita- Ino le saco la lengua a su amiga la cual solo rodó los ojos.

- ¿salir a donde?

- de compras, a divertirte un rato Sakura, no siempre vas a vivir una vida de trabajo hijos y casa, ya es tiempo de que empieces a divertirte mas- opino Temari.

- es lo que yo le eh dicho- intervino Tenten – y quise ayudarla pero se niega a aceptar mi ayuda.

- ¡tu ayuda implicaba presentarme a un horrible tatuado y peludo!

- ¡nunca describí al sujeto!... – gritó la pelimarrón.

- aun así, no dejare que me presentes a un hombre loco que compra armas- Tenten se volteó "enojada".

- ¿y si yo te presento a uno?

----------

- ¿y lo golpeo muy fuerte?

- bueno…lo dejo medio idiota, por así decirlo – Akira y Eriko les contaron a sus amigos todo lo que aconteció esa mañana en la escuela.

- genial – dijo Karura con una sonrisa.

- ¡oye!- le gritaron las dos niñas.

- ¡era broma!- se defendió la chica.

- entonces no salio como lo planearon ¿no?, digo su madre odia al profesor ese- hablo Yuta el mayor del grupo.

- parece que si, ahora que hacemos- Eriko hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba sus bracitos.

- usen el plan B – sugirió Karura – ¿tenían un plan B no es así?

- no – dijeron Eriko, Akira y Miyuko a la vez.

- los niños son tan problemáticos- dijeron los hermanos Nara al unísono.

- pensemos en uno mientras vamos a buscar algo de comer- dijo Miyuko y fue apoyada por los demás.

----------

Sakura miraba con un poco de desconfianza a Ino.

- ¿tu me presentaras a un chico?...eh oído que esas presentaciones tuyas son peligrosas.

- ¡por favor Sakura! yo le presente a Shikamaru a Temari y míralos ahora son felices y casados.

- ¡tuvieron a su primer hijo estando aun estudiando!

- a veces pasan accidentes – dijo Temari- pero al final se solucionan, y como dijo Ino ahora soy feliz, y contigo no hay ningún riesgo ni nada, porque ya eres adulta y puedes pensar bien las cosas.

- ¡vamos Sakura! Es solo para que te distraigas un poco- la animo Ino.

- no lo se… ¿tu que opinas Hinata?.

- yo…creo que talvez ellas tengan razón- hablo con un poco de timidez la pelinegra que hasta el momento estaba callada- de…de vez en cuando hay que arriesgarse Sakura.

- ¡así se habla Hinata!- grito Tenten mientras la abrazaba.

- de acuerdo…!pero solo una vez! Si no funciona no insistirás en presentarme mas personas ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡prometido!- dijo Ino.

- ahora- Temari se levanto calmadamente y hablo- es hora de planear presentarle un chico a Hinata.

La nombrada se sonrojo por completo mientras todas sus compañeras se reían.

----------

En el jardín los niños se encontraban sentados comiendo unas galletas, Eriko y Akira tenían cara de preocupación.

- tenia que arruinarlo tu mamá- le dijo Akira a Miyuko la cual le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- ¡mi mami no tiene la culpa!

Mientras fueron a buscar comida lograron escuchar la conversación de las mujeres, enterándose a si de los planes de Ino.

- ya cállense…son muy ruidosos- dijo Yuto- lo que ahora tienen que hacer es evitar que su madre conozca a ese sujeto que le van a presentar, es posible que se gusten y adiós a su gran plan.

- y que pasa con el sensei, si no hacemos algo para que se vuelva a ver con mamá, ella aun lo odiara- Eriko le dio una mordida a su galleta mientras Karura opto una pose pensativa.

- Miyuko, Yuta y yo ya pensaremos que pueden hacer ustedes encárguense que su madre y el hombre ese no se conozcan y se enamoren.

- ¿y que podemos hacer?- dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡es que tenemos que ayudarlos en todo!- Karura levanto los brazos mientras Miyuko se reía.

----------

- y a quien me presentaras Ino, ¿tienes a alguien e mente o todavía no?

- tengo al candidato perfecto para ti, además a el también le prometí presentarle una mujer y tu llegaste como del cielo, eres todo lo que el busca en una pareja.

- ¿pareja? Ya me quieres comprometer y aun no lo conozco.

- tal vez lo conozcas…- dijo Ino mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla-pero no te diré quien es ¡es sorpresa!

- sabes que odio ese tipo de cosas, al menos dime como es su personalidad, talvez no me guste y mejor me buscas otro.

- esta bien… es muy guapo, le gustan los niños, puede llegar a ser tierno…

- me suena a un Naruto.

- ¡para nada! es todo lo contrario a el, a primera vista parece serio y reservado pero si lo conoces a fondo veras que un gran chico.

- mmm….no es un pervertido no.

- no lo creo.

- tampoco un maniático que le pueda hacer daño a mis bebes.

- dije que le gustan los niños.

- puede ser un pedofilo…

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡esta bien! Preséntamelo…hasta ahora me esta agradando.

- oye Ino- dijo Temari analizando todo lo que escucho- ¿no será la persona que estoy pensando o si?

- ¿de pende en quien piensas?

- en el mismo hombre que Shikamaru y Chouji van a ver tocar hoy.

- ¿tocar?- pregunto Sakura.

- olvide decirlo es músico- dijo Ino.

- ¡músico!- gritó la Haruno- Hoy tuve una mala experiencia con uno, espero que no todos los músicos sean iguales.

- mala experiencia… ¿que paso?- pregunto Tenten.

- ya te contare luego.

- calma Sakura, estoy segura que ustedes se llevaran muy bien ¿no lo crees Temari?

- supongo que entre los dos se complementaran.

- ¡hay! Díganme de quien hablan- dijo Tenten- ¡solo a mi!

- tu eres muy bocona Tenten…sin pensarlo se te puede escapar, y quiero que sea sorpresa ¡como una cita a ciegas!- dijo Ino mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- ¡malvada!

- oigan creo que ya es un poco tarde…y los niños deben ir mañana a la escuela- Sakura se puso de pie mientras miraba el reloj.

- igual yo y Miyuko.

- los míos también- dijo Temari.

- será mejor que ya nos vallamos- dijo Sakura luego se volteo hacia el jardín trasero y grito- ¡Akira Eriko ya nos vamos a casa!

- ¡tu igual Miyuko!

El grupo de niños llego corriendo y luego de una larga despedida Temari cerraba las puertas de su casa culminando así esa reunión tan alegre

- nosotras nos vamos por aquí- dijo Ino señalando otro camino al que tomarían Sakura, Tenten y Hinata- ¡adiós chicas! ¡adiós pequeños!

-¡adiós!

El resto siguió caminando y en silencio, hasta que Hinata hablo.

- Sakura, crees que me puedas prestar tu teléfono, olvide mi celular y ya es un poco tarde y es mejor que llame al chofer para que me recoja.

- ¡claro!

Llegaron a casa de Sakura y Tenten, y unos minutos luego de la llamada que hizo Hinata una limosina llego a recogerla la despidieron y volvieron a hacer sus cosas.

- mira Hinata olvido su bolso aquí- avisó Tenten mientras levantaba el objeto.

- ya se lo llevaré cuado regrese al trabajo- Sakura bostezó y miro con ternura a sus pequeños que se habían dormido en el sofá – Tenten ayúdame a llevarlos arriba por favor.

- claro.

Los acostaron y después ellas no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

----------

La presentación estuvo estupenda, su nueva melodía le encanto al publico y luego de despedirse de sus amigos Chouji y Shikamaru, se encontraba en su auto en dirección a su apartamento, iba atento mirando el camino hasta que su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Ino avisándole que ya le había encontrado una chica perfecta para el, con todas las características que le pidió.

Suspiro y decidió olvidar el tema, pensó en que talvez solo iría a esa cita para cumplir con su amiga y no dejar plantada a la mujer de la que le hablaba Ino.

Después de todo ya no necesitaba a nadie, ya había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para el.

CONTINUARA

**Hola!!! veo mas comentarios y soy mas feliz xD…**

**Disculpen la demora dije que este año lo actualizaba y es cierto me pase un poco :D pero llegue de mi viaje y luego tuve algunas cositas que hacer y para cuando me di cuenta la escuela ya había empezado ToT**

**Pero aun si me di tiempo y lo termine :D. espero q les guste n.n.**

**Vi en la mayoría de los comentarios que lo que mas intriga es saber quien es el padre de los niños…pues eso…**

**No lo diré aun UuU**

**xD lo se soy cruel…:D pero no desesperen en algún momento se descubrirá no lo puedo dejar en el incógnito por siempre**

**¿quien será? ¿Itachi?¿Sai? o alguien mas..**

**Kukuku xD**

**En cuanto a los otros niños creo q hubo un poco de dudas también aquí aclaraciones.**

**El dormilón xD es Yuta hijo de Shikamaru y Temari**

**Karura es hermana de Yuta por lo tanto hija de Thika y Tema también**

**Y finalmente Miyuko es hija de Ino y Chouji****.**

**Si no les quedo claro en el cap anterior espero que en esta lo hallan logrado sino con esta explicación espero que si…si todavía hay dudas dejen review preguntando cualquier cosa n.n.**

**¿Que mas digo? Creo que eso s todo…el próximo capitulo será muy interesante ya que los pequeños trataran de evitar la cita de su madre con su sensei…pero ellos no saben que se trata de el xD….será interesante kukuku. **

**No ****les digo para cuando será porque no lo se ToT pero tratare de que sea pronto n.n**

**Se dieron cuanta que ahora puse un disclaimer xD me olvideo de ponerlo en los otros capitulos :D**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron!!!!!!!!! Los kiero espero continuen leyendo n.n **

**Adiós****!!!**

**Besos!!!**

**Atte**

**Limm(L)**

**PD: para**** los que leen mi otro fic también, prometo actualizarlo pronto me faltan algunas cositas para terminarlo tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible n.n**


	4. Ino:la experta en este tipo de

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Papa-sensei**

Por: limm

-

--

--

-

**Capitulo 4- tía Ino: la experta en este tipo de situaciones**

Fin de semana y todo iba con total normalidad, era uno de esos días en los que Tenten podía dormir como una reina, los niños se despertaban tarde, Sakura igual, y ese día no abriría la tienda. Simplemente todo era perfecto

Pero como advirtiendo de los acontecimientos que se avecinaban, la perfecta mañana de Tenten fue interrumpida por el molesto sonido del timbre.

Tenten trato de ignorarlo, de pensar que todo era parte de un sueño, pero el sonido continuaba, así que mientras gruñía y se cubría la cabeza con la almohada grito estrepitosamente

- ¡Sakura! ¡el timbre!

Generalmente siempre que hacia eso, el llamado era atendido, pero al parecer ese día no había una Sakura que lo escuchara.

- demonios

Bajando aún en pijama, la pelimarron se encamino a la puerta y girando el pomo de esta recibió a la recién llegada visita

Y volvió a un sueño.

Era demasiado lindo para ser real, la piel perfecta y pálida, el cabello largo y lacio, los bellos ojos perlados y ese cuerpo de los dioses.

Se quedo embobada mirándolo, ¿que hacia un hombre así en la puerta de su casa?

- hola - su voz era digna de su figura, varonil pero suave

- ho…hola

- linda pijama…- le dijo mientras miraba a un lado de la calle

Y fue así como el sueño se volvió realidad

Traía puesto el camisón con la cara de un ridículo ratón, sin mencionar, el pantalón no ayudaba nada con los trocitos de queso a modo de decoración. Y no hablemos de su rostro, acababa de levantarse, quien sabe cuantas legañas y otras cosas estarían rondando por ahí.

Trato de controlarse y evitar que sonrojo alguno se paso la mano por la cara y tomando aire pregunto.

- ¿Quién la busca?

- me llamo Neji Hyuga, mi prima vino ayer aquí y al parecer olvido su bolso, me pidió que pase a recogerlo, sus documentos están ahí

Neji Hyuga, el famoso Neji, el ogro malvado y manipulador que solo se preocupaba por si mismo y por que a su cabello no se partiera alguna punta, según Naruto.

El apuesto y serio jefe que solo vivía para poner esa cara de pocos amigos, y para intimidar a la tímida Hinata cada vez que pasara frente a el y el que le pedía tazas de café como si fueran caramelos, según Sakura.

- ¡oh si! el bolso…pasa, lo traeré en un minuto- Tenten lo dejo pasar y sintió mas vergüenza al ver el desastre de la sala- disculpa el desorden, hay niños en casa.

- descuida.

Tenten sonrió avergonzada y subió a traer el bolso de su amiga, si mal no recordaba Sakura dijo que lo dejaría en su habitación. Abrió la puerta y en efecto ahí estaba el bolso sobre la mesa de noche de la Haruno, se extraño un poco al no verla en su habitación, pensó que estaba dormida y que no había escuchado el grito que dio, pero al parecer ese día había salido temprano, y al parecer apurada al juzgar las sabanas entrelazadas y los almohadones esparcidos por el suelo.

Salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a los niños; suficiente vergüenza tubo con la pijama y el desorden como para que se le sume alguna de las ocurrencia de ese par.

Al pasar por el baño entro apurada y trato de arreglarse un poco, se lavo la cara con la mayor velocidad posible y se acomodo el desordenado cabello. Una vez un poco mas decente que hasta hace un rato, bajo al encuentro del Hyuga.

- toma, aquí esta el bolso- Tenten le dio el objeto, y el ver que el Hyuga la miraba aun agrego- no lo hemos revisado ni nada, si es lo que piensas

- no, no es eso…es solo que, tu pijama en serio me gusta mucho.

Sin evitarlo el sonrojo llego a sus mejillas, y una risita tonta salió de sus labios

- gracias..- Neji asomo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro ¿nostalgia?, sus ojos brillaban como un niño pequeño

- tenia una así cuando era pequeño, era mi favorita y…- dio un respingo y volvió a la expresión seria del comienzo- lo siento- se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta- debo irme gracias por todo, buenos días- y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta dejando a Tenten algo confundida y con el corazón palpitante.

- adiós…

Escucho el sonido de un choche partir, no quería pensar que no lo volvería a ver, pero era lo mas probable, así que conservando ese momento en su memoria se tiro en el sofá y poniendo la cabeza en la almohada puso una de sus sonrisas mas grandes

- ¿te gusto ese señor?

Abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto de golpe, Eriko la miraba con una ceja levantada mientras Tenten trataba de eliminar cualquier rastro de rojo de su cara

- ¡que dices niña!

- tienes la misma cara que pone esa mujer de la novela de las nueve, cuando habla del guapo chico de sus sueños.

- novela de las… ¿que haces tu despierta ha esa hora? – tato de cambiar el tema la morena mientras empezaba a levantar las cosas del suelo

- a veces voy a la habitación de mamá y ella la ve- explico la pequeña mientras ayudaba a limpiar-…pero no me…

- hablando de tu madre… ¿sabes a donde fue? Porque no esta en su habitación, y es raro que se levante tan temprano los fines de semana

Eriko suspiro y tomo asiento en el sofá

- tía Ino le dijo que hoy le presentaría a un hombre para ver si se gustan y empiezan a salir… así que la llevó a un salón de belleza para que la arreglen, lo cual me parece tonto e innecesario mamá es bonita al natural…

- siempre es bueno verse bien de vez en cuando…mas cuando es para alguien especial.

- lo sabia…!te enamoraste tía Tenten!

Esta vez la mujer no replico, solo se dedico a perseguir a la niña por toda la casa.

¿Enamorada ella?

Era muy pronto para pensar en eso… dejémoslo en un simple gusto.

----------

El aire caliente ya la estaba asfixiando, pero si se le ocurría moverse de la enorme secadora de pelo en la que la habían metido Ino pegaría el grito en el cielo.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas en el famoso salón de belleza al cual arrastrada por su amiga tubo que ir. Se preparaba para su cita con el atractivo, serio y amante de los niños, músico que Ino le iba a presentar, durante todo el camino al salón la rubia no dejo de hablarle de el y todas sus cualidades.

Se estaba empezando a volver interesante.

- solo resiste otros tres minutos Saku, y veras lo lindo que te quedara el cabello – dijo Ino desde la secadora de a lado

- llevas diciéndome eso durante una hora Ino- Sakura dejo a un lado la revista que tenia entre las manos y miro a su amiga- podía arreglarme yo misma en casa Ino

- ¡no! No es que diga que te arreglas mal, es solo que ya es tiempo de que empieces a salir a divertirte Sakura, que te engrían a ti, y que alguien mas se dedique a cuidarte, ¡y que mejor lugar para empezar que un salón de belleza!

Sakura suspiro y miro alrededor, quizás no estaba tan mal… masajes, manicura, pedicura. A la próxima vendría con Tenten, la chica quedaría encantada con todo eso.

- listo- Una mujer le retiro la maquina de la cabeza a Sakura la cual se sintió un poco mejor sin todo ese aire caliente sobre ella- ahora ven aquí te aremos un lindo peinado

Un tiempo después Ino y Sakura salieron mas bellas de lo que eran, ahora se dirigían a comprarle a la pelirrosa algo de ropa para esa noche.

- que sea algo lindo…pero serio..

- no, no, no, será algo sexy y atrevido, algo que diga "¿crees que soy madre?" lo mataras, y con un enorme escote claro esta

- Ino…

- era broma… algo serio lindo…!pero sexy!

Pasearon por todas u cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial, hasta que al fin se decidieron por un vestido negro.

Serio, lindo, y muy sexy.

Ahora iban por un par de zapatos y luego, de vuelta a casa a esperar la hora del encuentro.

----------

La "piruleta feliz" era uno de los restaurantes infantiles preferidos por los niños, las paredes coloridas, los deliciosos almuerzos, los divertidos juegos y la tan aclamada y ansiada sorpresa que venia por la compra de un menú infantil grande.

Todos adoraban ese lugar.

Todos menos Shikamaru y Chouji.

Sin mas remedio tuvieron que llevar a sus menores hijas hasta ese lugar, el primero por obligación de su esposa, y el segundo por petición de su amigo.

- maldición…Yuta tenia que tener una cita con el dentista justamente hoy…- refunfuñaba el Nara mientras vigilaba que su pequeña no peleara con otros niños en los juegos

- vamos no es tan malo- decía Chouji comiendo una patata frita.

En ese instante un adolecente con una sonrisa forzada se acerco a los adultos y con enérgica voz dijo:

- espero que la estén pasando de piruleta en la Piruleta feliz, ¿desean que les traiga el postre?

- que problemático…

- eso es un si- le dijo Chouji al joven que en cuanto se dio la vuelta su rostro se volvió con la misma expresión aburrida de Shikamaru

- oye no veo a las niñas- dijo Shikamaru mirando por todos los lados de la sección de los juegos.

- deben estar en la piscina de pelotas…o por ahí, no creo que se escapen, al menos Miyuko no aria eso- decía Akimichi mirando en dirección a los juegos.

- pero Karura si…

- cálmate…mira ahí viene el postre- a Chouji le brillaron los ojos cuando el mismo adolecente le puso el enorme pastel enfrente.

Shikamaru recordó los viejos tiempos…

No muy lejos de ellos, cerca de un grupo de niños gritones, Miyuko y Karura se encontraban efectivamente en la piscina de pelotas, ambas sentadas en un rincón.

-… así que ahora mamá esta arreglando a tía Sakura para su cita con ese hombre.

- vaya… ¿y que aran Akira y Eriko?- cuestiono la pequeña Nara mientras jugaba con un par de pelotas verdes

- veras, estuve pensando en unos excelentes planes, escucha en cuanto tía Sakura este por salir ellos…

- ¡Karura!- interrumpió una voz a lo lejos

- ¿ese no es tu papá?- dijo Miyuko mirando a todos lados

- creo que si…

Shikamaru se acerco con paso calmado hasta la piscina donde las dos pequeñas lo miraban.

- niñas a menos que quieran que Chouji se coma todo el postre será mejor que se apresuren a la mesa, además luego de eso ya nos vamos

- de acuerdo..- asintieron las pequeñas mientras salían del juego.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, dejando a Karura con la curiosidad de saber que pasaría…

Ahora se tendría que conformar con esperar hasta el lunes en la escuela.

Todo era tan problemático.

----------

A pesar de saber que su madre siempre se veía muy linda sin importar lo que tuviera encima, esta vez los pequeños no pudieron evitar asombrarse por lo hermosa que se veía su madre en ese momento.

- dejen de verme así- dijo Sakura mientras se probaba diferentes aretes

- ¡mami te ves muy linda!- salto Eriko mientras la abrazaba por las piernas

- gracias cariño- Sakura se decidió por fin por un par y luego de ponérselos miro a sus pequeños- ¿van a prometer portarse bien hoy con tía Tenten?

- supongo que si…- dijo Akira mirando a un lado- solo si ella lo hace con nosotros, la ultima vez que nos estuvo cuidando…se comió toda mi cena y me dejo sin comer

- ¡eso no es verdad! Dijiste que la comida que con tanto esfuerzo prepare estaba horrible y no la quisiste comer, no la iba a desperdiciar y me la comí yo… ¡y estaba deliciosa!- se defendió la castaña desde la cocina

- aun así me quede sin comer – dijo Akira- mami, no es necesario que vallas, quédate con nosotros- dijo Akira mientras ponía ojos llorosos.

El plan A: hacerla sentirse mal por no pasar una noche con ellos

- Akira…- nunca lo había visto así cuando salía, pensó en dejar todo y quedarse, pero Ino la mataría y no tenia tiempo para una reconciliación- Akira te prometo que no tardare mucho, regresare temprano ¿si?, y mañana iremos a jugar juntos al parque.

La propuesta era demasiado buena, Akira miro a su hermana la cual suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

El plan B: que algo muy grave ocurra y que Sakura tenga que cancelar.

Eriko se dirigió a la cocina donde Tenten se encontraba preparando la cena de esa noche. La pequeña vio justo lo que quería.

- tía te ayudo con algo

- no gracias estoy bien…ve a despedirte de tu mamá que ya debe estar por irse- dijo distraída la chica mientras picaba unas zanahorias- faltan mas…- se volteo y fue hasta la refrigeradora a traer mas- Eriko aprovecho y con un suave golpe tiro el cuchillo, las zanahorias y a ella misma al suelo.

- ¡mami!

Ante el grito de la niña Tenten, Sakura y Akira se dirigieron a junto a Eriko, tenia aparentemente sangre en la mano

- ¡santo cielo! ¿¡Tenten que le has hecho!?

- ¿¡yo!?- se asusto la mujer mientras trataba se recoger lo que había caído- si le dije que se fuera

- no es su culpa mami- dijo Eriko tratando de sonar adolorida- yo iba a ir a despedirme de ti, pero golpee el picador y todo cayo sobre mi, creo que me corte la mano, ¡me duele mucho!

- hay cariño…. Tenten tenemos que llevarla al hospital, puede que sea un corte profundo y requiera de puntos…

- que hay de tu cita- pregunto Akira

- mi pequeña es mas importante, vamos, llamare a Ino y le diré que…

- ¡un momento!...- Tenten se acerco hasta Eriko la cual empezó a sudar frio- esto no es sangre..es salsa de tomate…debió caer junto con el resto de cosas…

- ¿a si? ¡entonces porque me duele tanto!- le grito Eriko

- porque eres una pequeña engreída,- Tenten golpeo a Eriko suavemente con un trapo y luego con el mismo le limpio las manos

- menos mal… oigan, ¿es mi imaginación o están haciendo cosas para que no salga esta noche?- Sakura miro a sus hijos de forma acusadora, mientras los pequeños se mordieron los labios. Los descubrieron

- creo que..están celosos- Tenten suspiro, y volvió a sus labores culinarias

Sakura miro un rato a sus retoños y luego de unos segundos les sonrió

- vengan- los tres se dirigieron hasta la sala, y luego de sentar a los niños en el sofá, Sakura se puso frente a ellos y les explicó como estaban las cosas – niños… que salga con una persona una vez, no significa que pasare el resto de mi vida con ella.

- no te aras novia de ese hombre desconocido- le pregunto Eriko mirando tranquilamente a su madre

- ¡claro que no! Saben, se requiere de mas que una simple cita para que dos personas lleguen a ..algo serio. Además nada me asegura que ese sujeto me va a agradar y no lo vuelva a ver nunca mas.

- ¿y lo golpearas?- pregunto emocionado Akira

- bueno…no..no creo que sea necesario llegar a eso. Pero les prometo algo, esta persona que aun no conozco no será nada, nada de nada mío de acuerdo

- y si es muy guapo y te enamoras de el…- cuestiono la pequeña mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado

- no importara, lo olvidare y conoceré otras personas que si tenga el agrado de escoger yo misma, y claro ustedes también

- entonces… la persona con la que tendrás esta cita no será nada tuyo, y no la volverás a ver nunca jamás en toda tu vida así sea el mas guapo hombre del planeta, y te ofrezca muchas cosas.

- exacto

- ¡genial!

- saben..aún no lo conozco, pero presiento que me va a caer muy mal- dijo la mujer mientras sus hijos reían por el ultimo comentario.

En ese momento el timbre sonó

-debe ser Ino…- se dijo a si misma Sakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta- bueno pequeños…!adiós! no vuelvan loca a Tenten

- yo no prometo nada..- dijo Akira mientras besaba a su madre, y luego de despedirse de su hermana la mujer salió de la casa.

Los pequeños se miraron sonrientes y se dieron un abrazo de felicidad

- esto es genial…ahora que mamá prometió no salir nunca mas con esa persona, podrá salir con el sensei

- ¡si! llamare a Miyuki para contarle como salió todo.

----------

- ya sabes, es el alto de cabello oscuro y camisa negra, esta en una de las mesas del fondo- decía una emocionada Ino mientras paraba el auto frente a un elegante restaurante francés.

- mejor entro contigo Ino, no quiero equivocarme de persona- dijo Sakura,

- pero no estoy vestida para el lugar…

- ¡Ino!

- ¡esta bien! Vamos…- la rubia bajo del auto y junto a la ojiverde entraron al lugar.

Sakura se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero no olvidaba la promesa que hizo

Hacer todo lo posible para que esa persona, así sea la mas hermosa del mundo, le caiga muy mal

Llegaron a una de las mesas mas apartadas del restaurante, la mayoría de personas ahí eran parejas de novios o esposos. Sakura miraba todo el lugar como embobada, hasta que algo…o mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención.

Una de las mesas, en la cual Ino se paro en frente, estaba un hombre sentado solo, y en cuanto sintió la presencia de la rubia levanto la vista y le sonrió

- vine a traerte a tu cita del día- Ino se aparto dando paso a su amiga- Sasuke te presento a…¿Sakura?

El rostro perfectamente maquillado de la Haruno expresaba tantas cosas en eso momento, principalmente sorpresa e incredulidad.

Miro a Ino, la cual la miraba con preocupación, trato de guardar la compostura y aspiro ondo.

¡ Porque Ino era experta en ocasionar ese tipo de situaciones!

----------

La cena le salió bien, incluso esta vez los niños quisieron repetir el plato, dejando a Tenten una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Mientras iban a ir por el postre el teléfono sonó

- ¡yo contesto!- la castaña se dirigió hasta el aparato y lo levanto- ¿diga?......Sakura……si……!enserio!......jajajaja…… lo siento…… y lo dejaste ahí…… jajaja……lo siento jaja......si, si descuida……ok adiós.

- ¿era mamá? ¡Que dijo!

- ¡golpeo a su cita!

- jaja…no, pero no me sorprendería si algo así ocurre, me llamo desde el baño del restaurante… adivinen, ¿recuerdan al profesor ese que su madre termino golpeando por insultarla?

- Sasuke-sensei…

- ¡si ese! Pues resulta que la famosa cita a ciegas que organizo Ino ¡era con él! jajaja ya se deben imaginar la cara que puso su madre cuando se entero jajaja…esto lo deben saber las chicas.. jajaja

Y mientras Tenten se alejaba a llamar a sus amigas, los pequeños tenían una cara muy parecida a la de su madre hace unos minutos.

El objetivo estaba hecho, su madre y su sensei tenían al fin una cita.

Lo malo…

Le hicieron prometer a su madre que nunca jamás volvería a salir con esa persona.

Trataron de calmarse y pensar en una solución, respiraron ondo.

¡Porque tía Ino era experta en ocasionar ese tipo de situaciones!

CONTINUARA

**Creo que alguien debe una enorme disculpa ToT…y esa soy yo xD**

**Disculpen se me hiso un poco difícil tenia trabajos en la escuela y la inspiración no nace bajo presión.**

**Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado n.n, no es muy largo..pero me divertí haciéndolo xD.**

**Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que recibo me hacen muy feliz TuT, sus opiniones, sugerencias correcciones todo lo agradezco… saben cuando escribo y lo reviso se me pasan algunos detalles por alto xD ( como lo del par de ojos xD)… si encuentran detalles como esos háganmelo saber, así mejorare mi modo de escribir :) **

**Ahora que suspendieron las clases en mi país (por todo esto de la influenza) tengo mas tiempo libre y estoy continuando mis fics. El próximo capitulo tratare de no demorar tanto. En caso que me demore de la misma forma que hice con este.. acepto que me manden amenazas para recordarme que no debo tardar tanto xD.**

**Gracias por leer!!! Espero les guste este capitulo n.n**

**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos, comenten sobre este también..si quieren xD**

**Y gracias a los que leen sin comentar n.n, el solo echo de saber que están leyendo esto me hace feliz n.n sigan leyendo!**

**Adiós!!!**

**Saludos y besos a todos**

**cuídense**

**Atte.**

**limm(L)**


	5. Despues de la tormenta¿llega el amor?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Papa-sensei**

Por: limm

**Capitulo 5 – Después de la tormenta…llega el amor**

El brillo en los labios era necesario, se los había mordido durante todo el rato que estuvo escondida en el tocador, se colocó lo suficiente y salió con tranquilidad como si nada pasara.

- Tardaste un poco – él seguía ahí tal y como lo dejó, jugueteando con el fuego de la vela.

- Lo siento- se excuso mientras tomaba asiento frente a el.

- Me pregunto cómo será después de que hallas comido.

- ¡Que grosero! – Sakura arrugo la nariz en señal de molestia.

- Lo siento, era una broma….para tu sabes…

- ¿Romper el hielo? Pues que tonto.

- De acuerdo – Sasuke la miraba embobado por su belleza - ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Sakura dio un suspiro y miro el menú. Esa iba a ser una larga cena.

.

.

.

- ¡Cinco minutos mas y me dan el teléfono! – advirtió desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de Tenten.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Sobre la cama se encontraban los pequeños hijos de Sakura que debido a los últimos acontecimientos llamaron a sus amigas para informarlos y pedir ayuda.

- Mi mamá siempre ocasiona ese tipo de problemas…- decía Miyuki desde la otra línea – ¿y ahora que harán?

- ¡Por eso las llamamos! No se nos ocurre nada de nada- dijo Akira con desesperación.

- mmm que problemático… será mejor que se calmen- se escucho la voz de Karura – lo hecho, hecho esta; no pueden retroceder el tiempo mágicamente.

- ¡Ya se! – gritó Miyuki emocionada – simplemente ignoren la promesa, díganle a su mamá que si desea puede salir con su cita.

- No es tan fácil… sospechara que algo sucede- dijo Akira – no somos de cambiar de opinión así de rápido, y ella lo sabe.

Los pequeños estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Desde afuera se podía escuchar a Tenten subiendo las escaleras.

- Será mejor que colguemos, tía Tenten ya viene por el teléfono – le dijo Eriko a su hermano mientras bajaba de la cama y se ponía los zapatos.

- ¡Oigan no! Yo quiero seguir hablando- dijo Miyuki al otro lado.

- Tienes a Karura toda la noche, ¿no te quedaras a dormir en su casa?

- Sí pero se quedara dormida apenas se acueste…aunque no lo quiera admitir es igual de perezosa que su hermano ¡auch!

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – suspiro Eriko – adiós, nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós.

Tenten toco a la puerta y abrió.

- ¿Terminaron?

- Si – Akira le paso el aparato – todo tuyo.

- Son muy pequeños para hablar tanto por teléfono, no me imagino cómo será cuando lleguen a la adolescencia.

Tenten continuó hablando mientras bajaba hacia la sala seguida de los niños.

- ¿Vas a llamar a nuestra mamá? – pregunto Eriko cuando Tenten empezó a marcar un numero.

- ¿Para qué?…arruinare su "gran cita"- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

- Que tal si están peleando.

- No me sorprendería… ¡aló! Si buenas noches quisiera que me enviaran el nuevo catalogo de armas por favor…

.

.

.

En cuanto los platos de comida llegaron sintió un poco de alivio, así tendría algo que hacer con las manos. Inmediatamente tomo el tenedor y empezó a comer.

- Por lo visto tenias hambre – Sasuke dejo la vela con la que estuvo jugando todo el rato y tomo su tenedor imitando a la pelirosa – ¿planeas estar callada toda la noche?

- Es de mala educación hablar mientras se come – le respondió la mujer mientras miraba por la ventana.

- También lo es no mirar directo a la persona a quien uno se dirige.

Sakura lo miro desafiante, si lo que quería era busca pelea la tendría y ella estaba muy bien preparada, pero se intimido un poco al verlo como le sonreía amablemente, así que solo se acomodo en su asiento y continuo con su cena.

- ¿Cómo están Eriko y Akira? Pregunto el Uchiha.

- Bien…

- Genial..., son unos niños muy encantadores.

- Lo sé…

Sasuke bajo la mirada y continuo comiendo.

Sakura se sintió un poco mal por dar esas respuestas tan cortantes; si se ponía a analizar al sujeto no era tan malo como ella lo pintaba, solo que cometió una imprudencia al pensar cosas que no son, algo que ella solía hacer con frecuencia. Además sus pequeños siempre hablaban de él y lo genial que era.

Solo era cuestión de olvidar el pequeño incidente, y empezar de nuevo, después de todo tendría que verlo otras veces en la escuela. Tomo aire y levanto la cabeza dispuesta a hablar.

- ¡oye!

Se miraron fijamente luego de haber hablado al mismo tiempo, el hombre sonrió un poco y con un gesto de la mano le cedió la palabra.

- Yo…yo solo quería disculparme por el golpe que le di ese día, no estuvo bien yo estaba enojada y…. lo siento.

- jaja no te preocupes, yo debería disculparme por haber dicho esas cosas sobre ti, no estuvo bien yo estaba alterado y lo siento – termino sonriendo y mirando a Sakura la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias, disculpa aceptada.

- Yo aceptare la tuya si dejas de tratarme de usted…no estamos en la escuela y….me haces sentir que soy un anciano.

- ¡oh! Está bien.

Continuaron la cena pero ahora el silencio no estaba tan presente en la mesa.

.

.

.

- Tardan demasiado, ya tengo sueño.

- Pues ve a dormir, nadie te pidió que esperes.

- Déjame cambiar de programa, ese que ves es aburrido.

- Claro que no pequeñito, en la noche yo soy la dueña y señora del televisor, así que o se quedan tranquilos viendo lo que yo quiero o pueden irse a sus habitaciones a dormir.

- ¡Por favor! Al menos déjame comer de tus palomitas.

- ¡No! Son mías yo las prepare.

- Eres cruel y egoísta en las noches Tenten.

- No lo soy.

- ¡Si! ¿verdad que si Eriko-chan? – ambos voltearon a ver a la pequeña que estaba acurrucada en uno de los cojines - ¡pero que débil, se quedo dormida!

- Deberías seguir su ejemplo.

En ese momento se escucho como un auto se paraba justo frente a la casa, Tenten cubrió a Eriko con una manta mientras Akira se asomaba por la ventana.

- ¡Es mamá! – Akira se sentó junto a su hermana y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- "Duermo", así mamá cree que no escucho y te contara todos los detalles que omitiría si sabe que estoy despierto.

Antes que pudiera contestarle, Tenten oyó como se abría la puerta y su pelirosa amiga entraba.

- Tengo sueño – Sakura dio un bostezo y miro a sus hijos en el sofá - ¿Me estuvieron esperando?

- Si deberías hacer como ellos, ¿Por qué no subes y duermes? – le sugirió Tenten.

- ¿No quieres saber cómo estuvo mi cita?

Akira se movió un poco en el cojín.

- Claro…. Pero mejor ve a cambiarte mientras yo subo a los pequeños a sus camas.

- Si, ti-tienes razón.- Sakura volvió a bostezar y subió a su dormitorio.

Tenten la miro hasta que escucho como cerraba la puerta luego se dio la vuelta para ver como Akira la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Ahora si soy cruel y egoísta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que decidió hacer las paces con el Uchiha, y tal como lo imagino no era tan malo, al menos ahora cuando iba a la escuela no salía con cara enojada o refunfuñando, además Sasuke siempre se encargaba de cuidar de los niños y informarla de lo que hacían.

Akira y Eriko luego de un incomodo interrogatorio, saltaron de alegría al saber que su madre por fin se llevaría bien con su maestro favorito, y Sakura pudo detectar un extraño brillo cómplice en sus miradas.

Y ahora se encontraba en otro agobiante día en el que el les mando el triple de trabajo. Al parecer la pelea con Naruto había sido un poco más fuerte de lo usual porque todos estaban seguros de haber oído un par de vidrios rompiéndose en la oficina principal para luego de unos segundos el rubio saliera de un portazo en dirección al ascensor, no paso mucho tiempo cuando un bastante enojado Neji salió y grito que quería los reportes de las próximas tres semanas antes de que acabara el día.

- Estúpido Naruto, no podría morderse la lengua.

- Ya sabes cómo es el Kiba – le dijo Sakura a su compañero de al lado mientras tecleaba velozmente en su computador – por mas que se lo digamos no logra controlarse, es como si tuviera un demonio dentro suyo que explota cuando menos lo espera.

- ¡Maldición me equivoque otra vez! – el joven Kiba golpeo el escritorio con fuerza tirando al suelo unos cuantos papeles.

- Mejor toma un poco de aire, a este paso explotaras peor que Naruto.

Kiba se levanto siguiendo el consejo de Sakura y se fue por las escaleras mientras murmuraba insultos a su jefe y a Naruto.

- Sakura tienes una llamada – le advirtió una voz mientras le ponía un taza de café sobre el escritorio. – línea dos.

- Gracias Moegi – levanto el aparato y hablo – Alo / si Tentén ¿qué pasa? / Como que no los podrás recoger, justo hoy que más lo necesito / llama a Ino y pregúntale si puede llevarlos / maldición, ¿Temari? / ¡tampoco! Ahora que… ¡ya se! Tenten descuida tengo un plan, Adiós – y antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo colgó y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso.

- Estoy segura que lo tenía por aquí – empezó a vaciar el contenido sobre el computador hasta que un arrugado papel cayó - ¡aquí esta! –tomó su celular y empezó a marcar rápidamente un numero.

Timbro, timbro, timbro, hasta que una voz le contesto.

.

.

.

La campana había sonado hace unos diez minutos y sentados en los escalones blancos de la puerta principal estaban dos pequeños niños esperando a que vinieran por ellos.

- Ya tardo mucho – dijo Eriko mirando su pequeño reloj con forma de gato - ¿crees que le haya pasado algo, Akira?

- No lo sé, espero que no – Akira estiro sus piernas mientras observaba fijamente la calle en busca de un rostro familiar.

- Así que aquí estaban – ambos voltearon la cabeza y vieron como su sensei se les acercaba sosteniendo una guitarra al hombro y unos papeles en su mano izquierda

- ¡Sasuke-sensei!

- Cojan sus cosas los llevare a casa.

- ¿Usted? Y nuestra mamá por… - Akira abrió los ojos y con pánico pregunto - ¿¡le paso algo!

- Tranquilos ella está bien, un poco molesta pero creo que es normal en ella – Sasuke los guio hasta su auto – dijo algo sobre su jefe, un ogro, mucho trabajo y un tal Naruto.

- Seguro el malvado ogro Neji Hyuga se peleo con tío Naruto y ahora tienen más trabajo – Eriko se acomodo en el asiento de atrás junto a su hermano.

- Si eso dijo – Sasuke se sentó y miro hacia los niños – abróchense los cinturones – el auto empezó a avanzar.

- Eso suele pasar ¿pero porque no vino Tenten a recogernos? – se pregunto la niña terminando de asegurarse en el asiento.

- Su madre me dijo que la famosa Tenten tenía que ver su tienda de armas – Sasuke uso un tono incrédulo.

- Ya veo, seguro ya le llegaron los nuevos modelos – le dijo Akira a su hermana – y apuesto a que no nos dejara verlos.

Sasuke freno de golpe.

- ¿Enserio tiene una tienda de armas?

- Si- afirmaron emocionados los pequeños - esta a unas cuadras del bar Ichiraku – dijo Eriko - o eso escuchamos cuando a tío Naruto se le escapó, Tenten y mi mamá dicen que estamos muy pequeños para conocer su ubicación.

- O ver el contenido.- terminó su hermano.

- Valla, pues hacen bien – Sasuke volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo aun sorprendido – esa Tenten ¿es peligrosa verdad?

- Es algo ruda, pero solo cuando la despertamos, lo de las armas es resiente, solo le hace el favor a un antiguo amigo suyo que viajó y le dejo el cuidado de su tienda.

- Ya veo.

- En todo caso el extraño es su amigo como es que se llamaba… ¡Rock Lee! Creo que estaba enamorado de mamá, pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. – dijo pensativa Eriko.

- Mamá siempre comentaba que tenía tiendas muy extraños y le prohibía hablar de ellas frente a nosotros, pero a tío Naruto se le escapaba la información a veces.

- Igual no importaba mucho porque no entendíamos que significaban.

- Como la Sex Shop… ¿Sasuke-sensei usted sabe que es eso?

El auto volvió a parar y pueden estar seguros que no fueron las únicas veces.

Que bueno que tenían los cinturones de seguridad.

.

.

.

- ¡Estoy muerta!

Sakura tiro los tacones a un lado y se recostó en el sofá más grande.

- ¿Pero dónde demonios esta todo el mundo? ¡Tenten!

Enseguida oyó los pasos apresurados de la nombrada y seguido sintió como un cojín era lanzado hacia su cara.

- Cállate, vas a despertar a los niños – le susurró.

- Lo siento, tengo hambre- Sakura levanto los brazos mientras se estiraba - ¡comida!

- Te comportas peor que niña, seguro tomaste mucho café.

- El café me pidió que lo consumiera – ambas entraron a la cocina – dime que no es comida China otra vez.

- No es comida China, ahora traje pasta – Tenten tomo dos platos y los metió al microondas – los niños me dijeron que llamaste al tal Sasuke par que los traiga.

- Era la última esperanza – Sakura bostezo sonoramente y se recostó en el lavadero.

- Al parecer la "última esperanza" fue muy atento, los llevo a almorzar y luego los trajo aquí.

- Si, el es muy amable con los niños – Sakura empezó a juguetear con su cabello.

- Te dejó saludos.

- Lo llamare para darle las gracias – Sakura sonrió y sintió algo en el estomago – ¿ya se calentó eso? – pero Tenten la miraba con los ojos entornados - ¿Qué sucede?

- Te brillan los ojos, juegas con tu cabello y la sonrisita tonta…

- ¿de qué hablas? – le pregunto extrañada la pelirosa.

- Solo te he visto dos veces así. – grito emocionada Tenten.

- No te entiendo Tenten, deja de hablar incongruencias.

- ¿Incon ¡que!

- ¡Que no digas tonterías! Y no grites que vas a despertar a los niños.

- No son tonterías y lo sabes.

- ¿Y que se supone que se?

- Que te enamoraste el sexy sensei.

Hubo un silencio interrumpido por el sonidito que indicaba que la comida ya estaba lista.

- No me he enamore…

- Aceptas todas sus invitaciones a cenar.

- Solo han sido un par.

- Yo llevo contadas 10 citas y solo han pasado tres semanas desde que se volvieron amigos.

- Pues….pues es el maestro de mis hijos y siempre hablamos de ellos, no las considero citas.

- Te eh estado observando desde que hiciste las paces con él, tu humor está mucho mejor.

- ¿Me dices gruñona?

- ¡Y ahora ya hasta le pides favores! Tú no eres de confiar así de rápido en las personas, eso solo significa que te has enamo….

- ¡Basta! – Sakura abrió el microondas y saco su plato, fue hasta el comedor y se sentó a comer con el ceño fruncido, Tenten llegó al rato con bebidas y se sentó frente a ella

- Te enojas porque sabes que es verdad – comento Tenten mientras empezaba a comer.

Sakura solo la ignoró y siguió comiendo.

- No tendría nada de malo sabes – continuo la castaña – al parecer es una buena persona, Ino siempre te lo dice, hoy estuve hablando con ella y me dijo que desde que se conocieron Sasuke no deja de hablarle de ti y como tu esta de mejor humor que nunca, ambas creemos que deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Ino siempre tras este tipo de cosas – gruño Sakura presionando su tenedor.

Tenten no volvió a comentar el tema, no quería una pelea con su mejor amiga así que una vez ambas terminaron la cena Tenten recogió los platos y al ver la cara de mal humor de su amiga se fue directo a lavarlos.

- Hay no tiene nada de malo – se murmuro a si misma Tenten mientras se mojaba las manos – pero estoy segura que se dará cuenta y podre tener la satisfacción de decirle "te lo di…"

- ¡AAHH!

Del susto Tenten tiro al piso un vaso y cuando iba a ver que había paso se encontró a una muy roja Sakura en la puerta de la cocina.

- Sa…Sakura que pa…

- ¡De acuerdo tienes algo de razón! – dijo con resignación la pelirosa mientras ayudaba a su amiga a recoger los vidrios rotos.

- Enserio…

- ¡Pero no estoy enamorada! Es una atracción, ¡como la que siento por el actor de la novela de las diez!

- Ese actor es muy lindo.

- No es posible enamorarse tan rápido, así que como dicen le daré una oportunidad – dijo suspirando Sakura – pero si veo que no funciona y…

- ¡Deja de pensar tan negativamente y disfruta el momento! – dijo Tenten abrazándola.

- Claro – Sakura le dio una débil sonrisa, no sabía cómo sentirse con todo eso.

Mientras cenaba en silencio y cuando Tenten salió con los platos empezó a pensar rápidamente y se dio cuenta que todo lo que le dijo era cierto y ya era tiempo de rehacer su vida.

Y Sasuke Uchiha parecía ser la persona indicada.

- Me iré a dormir, demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo – Sakura recogió sus zapatos y subió hasta su habitación dejando a una sonriente Tenten que murmuro algo como un "se lo dije".

.

.

.

Akira y Eriko estaban sentados al borde de sus camas aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando oyeron los gritos de su madre bajaron corriendo a saludarla y a contarle lo mucho que se divirtieron con el sensei, pero "sin querer" escucharon lo que hablaba con Tenten.

- ¡Esto es tan genial! Sabía que a mamá le iba a gustar en algún momento Sasuke-sensei.

- ¡Si! Y es obvio que a él también le gusta mamá.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Tengo ese sexto sentido femenino que me hace afirmarlo, además, escuchaste lo tía Ino dijo, que no dejaba de hablar de ella y que está muy contento desde que son amigos.

- Claro, tienes razón. ¡Wow! Esto será genial, sin mucho esfuerzo logramos lo que queríamos, pero aun así hay que darle un empujoncito a mamá, ya sabes cómo es ella, querrá estar cien por ciento segura de que el nos agrada, así que tenemos que seguir contándole de lo bueno que es el sensei con nosotros.

- ¡No puedo esperar a contárselo a los demás mañana en la escuela!

- Niños... ¡Están despiertos aún! – grito la voz de Tenten.

Rápidamente se acostaron y al fin se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en la cara muy idéntica a la que tenía en ese momento su madre en la otra habitación.

CONTINUARA

**Antes que nada me vuelvo a disculpar como lo hice en el aviso de ayer (si no lo leyeron esta bien, lo importante es que ya actualicé), y agradecerles por ser fieles a la historia eso me hace muy feliz n.n gracias a todas, y sin mas...**

**¡POR FIN AQUÍ ESTA! xD Espero les haya gustado, siento que todo ha pasado muy rápido…no sé, ustedes juzguen.**

**Pero bueno mejor así porque si no, me iba a extender mucho y nunca iba a acabar, solo les adelanto que en próximo capítulo habrá mucho mas SakuSasu, es ahora que Sakura ya admitió que "le atrae" xD.**

**Espero no decepcionarlas porque no soy muy buena con la onda romántica =-=**

**Sin más me despido, la otra actualización la otra semana si esta gripe no me mata *achis*.**

**Cuídense, comenten, sugieran, pregunten, y ya saben…presiónenme xD.**

**Que tengan una linda semana.*achis***

**Adiós, abríguense si hace frio (aquí si lo hace TToTT)**

**Atte.**

**Limm**

**PD: sobre el fic de Sasuke y sus vacaciones será publicado muy pronto tengo unas partes en papel y debo pasarlas a la maquina…saben es muy extraño escribir en la compu y que con un estornudo presiones teclas que no debes presionar =-=.**

**PD2: tengo más de 80 comentarios, me di cuenta que recibo como 20 por capítulo, así que como es el 5to es posible (espero que si) que llegue a los 100 =D y eso se celebra, ya veré cómo pero se celebra! =D.**


End file.
